


I Don’t Belong to You (Break the Code, Open Reality)

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, False Memories, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Laboratories, Mad Scientists, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Meta, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monika Being an Asshole (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Romance, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance, Tranquilizers, Unethical Experimentation, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality, human test subjects, stolen children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: I never wanted this. I never asked for this. I'm not a toy that all the kids want. I never asked to be.My choice,My goal,My freedom...What is the truth? Where am I...Written for the sixth anniversary of me making, my account. Remember to show the story love. If you like it, leave comments. They encourage me.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue Like Fish In A Tank

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Doki doki literature club belongs to Dan Salvato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note hello there! I own nothing but the plot. I hope you enjoy and like the story!

**Early Morning, Boston M.I.T. Underground Lab Facilities, Sub Level Five, July 30XX**

When you entered the lab’s room most days, it was buzzing with hard-working scientists checking and rechecking their work. And running more tests on the test subject on hand. When you looked inside and look around the lab, there was an eerie glow. Anyone who had ever come here, whether by accident or intentionally, had always been creeped out. By the prospect of having to work here, but they knew that if they had been selected to work here? It would be a life appointment and rather prestigious even if they could never discuss it. Not with anyone.

Compared to the other labs that were housed on several different other sub-levels. Level five was well known for its sensory deprivation chambers as well as the different and complicated experiments that are done here. Some rather morally ambiguous, some not so much. Still, they were all housed here under the guise of learning and the American government’s utmost secrecy. Since they couldn’t use outright government facilities to do this. Along the walls were certain test subjects, some small children in modified wet suits hooked up to machines in a sensory deprivation chamber filled with green-looking water. Eyes closed, and their vitals being tracked. And as Steven, one of the neural scientists, walked into the room as always, a giant cold chill running down his spine. Wishing he didn’t have to be here but noticing his colleague had been working himself near death on his computer screen in front of him, about six or seven people all in tanks laying down in front of him. He was situated in the little box behind the glass as far away from them as he could be without being completely on another floor entirely. This area being called the observation deck.

“Mark! Have you been here all night?!” Steven yelled in shock, remember patting his back and telling him not to work too hard and to get home safely last night. 

“Of course, I have! I had the night shift, and I need that overtime pay! You know my building! those nullified gravity apartment buildings don’t come cheap, much less the high rise as I live with my family!” Steven remembering the fact that he had gone to that apartment housewarming party.

That dude had his priorities straight. At least anyone on the ground or what was left on the ground is living on swamp water, so he made the right choice doesn’t mean it’s not a prick move for trying to be so high and mighty about why he’s still here.

“I was told that if I didn’t finish fixing that code error and mistake that keeps cropping up within the simulation? I would be fired, and I need this job, and you know what happens to those who don’t deliver what the bosses want!” Mark said with a lot of finalities, he sounds a little hysterical, but you could blame the lack of sleep, considering he has another shift right now. I’m going to assume he’s going to be up for another twenty-eight hours before he could really go to bed.

That was the lingering threat of all the lower staff. Upper management didn’t have to live with that possibility. Those who were here knew that this project was seized from a prison in the Russian tundra. As well as the fact that they had done something to the subjects that the scientist had been trying to qualify and replicate. The main test subjects under observation and constant study were the five test subjects. Their real names were unknown. They only knew because their tanks were labeled with their names except for the male test subject, he, on the other hand, is unnamed, and like many of the others, we couldn’t find any birth record or any trace of him anywhere. Like most of the test subjects being studied here, there is no way to tell who or where any of them came from. They were a mystery in and of themselves.

But they were being studied for a very specific reason; the reason of them would still work here when dealing with barely legal adults being treated little more like objects.

Those five test subjects are special for one simple reason, each of them has a supernatural ability. Recently during one of the running simulations that we have within their minds during one of the beta trials. That we were doing changing some of the parameters in coding for that simulation test subject Monika was able to mess around with the internal coding of the simulation able to put false imaging and put the other test subjects to sleep, leaving her alone with a male test subject within the simulation. We don’t know why, and we don’t know how. All we know is it made us decide we needed to change the parameters and coding.

Even though we were able to create fail-safes within the simulation, her psionic abilities allowed her to reach within the coding of the simulation somehow. We hadn’t thought of it before, but we were able to remedy it with the latest changes.

_We don’t so much want them to break out of the simulation but used their abilities while unconscious within it._

The initial plan was to try to cultivate their abilities and test them for them while they were completely awake and aware of their surroundings. But considering the fact that we brought in Libitina in an awake and aware state. She was the only test subject under those conditions! She tried to kill us all with a psionic wave; only tranquilizing her is the reason we were able to take any of those test subjects out of Russia alive, much less with most of our retrieval crew intact. It was nearly a bloodbath we realized then and there if they were ever to be awakened, it’s not going to end well for any of us, so they’re kept sedated nearly constantly with the caveat that we are trying to get them to use their powers while still unconscious to see what part of the brain or what motivating factors can cause their powers to activate at all.

We had to reinforce the lab after the incident with Monika. We learned then and their unconscious or not, the human mind will do whatever it can to the goal. Also, programming their personality to be singularly focused on gaining the male subject’s attention might have been a mistake.

Since someone made the mistake of adding that template of coding to Monika when she was the one whose abilities still notable. Even though she is on conscious. According to the files, they could ascertain from the file that each of them, including the male. All of the test subjects have abilities of a greater or similar level of power but had been unresponsive to the stimuli in the simulation. Though there had been spikes when the tension was high but mostly from the code tampering Monika committed.

“So, what have you done to the simulation this time around?”

“Well, I made the simulation more believable. I added more places they can go and some realism though it’s supposed to be in Japan. In the last millennium, there isn’t a lot of literature on students’ daily lives that survive to holofiles.” He hummed while speed typing a near page of code from where steven could see as he made a pot of coffee for them in the corner lunch area. 

But still, I did my best with what was available there is. There might be some inaccuracies that I filled the gap with what was known for high schools here in the United States. Hopefully, they don’t get aggravated from the inaccuracies of their surroundings.” Mark said while typing like a mad man he was never done with the coding. He was talking more to make himself less nervous the pressure was on for him, and he honestly couldn’t afford to fail. 

“I still have nightmares from when Libitina woke up from induced simulation because there were French fries at a french restaurant. We lost two crewmen, and we had to up her tranquilizers because of that.” Mark said with the coldness of someone who lived through it personally. 

“At least the crewmen are alive,” Steven said sounded more relieved than he should be.

“If you call medical induced coma until he doctors can finish regrowing the body parts she destroyed in her tantrum living.”

“Whatever! I changed the script, and changed the reaction coding pattern on Monika and the others. Other than john doe over there, everyone has been given more dynamic and active coding. A bit freer will than they had before. I used some of the ex-crew members to sell the simulation more than any other iteration of it so far.” Mark said with an ever-suffering sigh.

“Even Ashley!” Steven said with a gasp.

“Especially her! I added them as part of the realism of the coding map for the five test subjects. If they have parents within the simulation, an established life that they have lived, people they care about within it. It will allow the test subjects to anchor to the reality presented to them and not question it. To make them feel safe enough to use their ability freely, at least, that’s what my coding is supposed to result in.” Mark said with a nod, speed reading a line of code he was working on.

“So far, we got vid files of the aftermath of the last bad batch simulation test runs. The last one gave me nightmares, and the guy in charge of the programming of that simulation? is now has been placed within the newest coding as the newest teacher by my last recoding. I fixed a lot of the bugs.” With a sigh, Mark continued.

“But it’s all pointless if they decide to move Libitina again. That's what screwed things up during Ashley’s simulation test run. They were transferring Libitina body for more testing on another sublevel and she crossed Monika’s tank!” we both shivered violently grateful we were there that day. 

“If she’s anywhere near Monika, their abilities tend to enhance and get stronger near one another. And they might be enough to overload our fail-safes and security measures, then we all die where we stand.” His hand shook at his own words. He spoke clearly, something he held inside and tried not to think about.

“Jeez, someone is in a mood today,” Steven said, passing Mark a large mug of coffee.

“Blame the lack of coffee. Thank you.” Mark said, smiling into the mug. Taking a long sip and he looked more aware than at any time this moment.

“I accounted for everything within the simulation. Including eating and drinking and realism of being that age. Including AI peers and teachers to fill in the blanks.” Mark said

“You know the rules, Mark. We can’t interfere with the simulation once it starts. It has to be allowed to play through, and we can check the vitals and reaction.” Steven said with a nod knowing how many times during some of the original beta tests they felt like they need to interfere as Monika started mentally subduing the other subject to her will.

“We are at most allowed to tranquilize the subjects if their abilities become a hazard to themselves or keeping them in this state,” Steven said.

“I hope for your sake that you’re coding, and mapping is as masterful as you say it is. I hope that you are able to get the results we were looking for.” Steven said, giving him a concerned look.

“Otherwise, I become one of the mermen, you mean? Yeah, same here. Don’t think I haven’t seen you eyeing my place if I screw up.” Mark said with a tinge of fear.

“Come on, we got a lot of work to do in order to start the newest simulation by ten am,” Steven said with finality, hoping that he doesn’t lose another colleague. Ashley was bad enough; losing Mark would make this place unbearable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: how’s that! This prologue was an idea that came to me. I read about the hidden easter eggs of the game and the sequel that has been in the works for a long time. Basically, the hidden story between the stories.


	2. How It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know I’m long overdue; how could I have Sayori as my avatar for almost everything, but I didn’t write a DDLC fanfic?! It’s mostly because I had this story sitting in my head. I own nothing but the plot. I’m going to try but just know I’m going to take advantage of the game’s meta-ness. If that seems a little like crack fanfic, down the line, and not your cup of tea, I apologize. But that won’t stop me from writing this Fic anyway. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Protagonist's Perspective**

Stretching my arms up into the sky, I knew today was going to be a great day. I should be mopey; I should be annoyed, annoyed that the summer basically flew by. Screaming at how unfair life can be. I couldn’t do it because I made the most of my summer, so I knew it would be over.

Today was the first day of school and the last year of high school. My parents have been talking nonstop about how vital this year is for me and that I need to take it seriously. After less than a stellar showing my first year of high school, they put me in cram school and made me put my nose to the grindstone. So that I was the top student, that they wanted to out me whether I felt I could live up to that expectation or not. At the start of summer vacation, I had felt like a worn and wrung-out sponge on its last legs before you throw it away. If it hadn’t been for Sayori, I don’t think I would have made it through.

I was embarrassed when she first found me on the last day of school; I was a mess; I had a report card in hand, my face was red from the heat, and I barely slept the night before killing myself over what my final grades of the year and the final exam. Knowing that I had the looming threat from my parents about my grades if they fell short of their expectations. She asked me what I was doing on the ground, and it was like old-time, and I could help but smile at her.

We went in two different directions. I focused on my studies and making sure my college application looks good with all the sports I was in. And that my grades were strong and Sayori quickly just skyrocket with her popularity she became best friends with all the popular girls. Then we just seemed to drift apart after the first two weeks of high school. But this is our senior year, and we just seem to click again. I don’t know how to explain it; if someone asks me to explain what changed between us to make us click after so long? Other than it seemed like a fire was reignited in our friendship after so long. Maybe it was her being a sympathetic ear to my troubles and making me enjoy my life after taking it seriously and doing things for the benefit of others and not doing them for myself or what I actually wanted to do. I didn’t think I could ever feel going to school could be fun again, but Sayori brought that spark back in me, I guess. after all this year, I didn’t have to do sports the club I join this year is entirely up to me. I still have sent applications for college over the next three months. Both here in Japan and aboard.

“Good morning Sayori. I’m glad to see your up early!”

“Well, _____, you know I had to look my best today is the first day of school, and I’m the Vice president of the literature club. I got to set a good example on the first day of school!”

“Still can’t believe you and Monika decided to form that club last year!” I shook my head at her bright smile on her face.

That and she shocked the school by doing so. Up until that point, Monika was considered the star student at the school! She wasn’t really one to rock the boat! She hadn’t been to forge a new path or try something new like that. She was exactly as you would expect out of a girl like her. She was in the student council, debate club; heck, she was even a part of the event committee while tutoring the academically challenged. The kind of girl parents loves and the student body envy because she was perfect at everything and always knows what to say and act. To see her drop all of that to make her own club shocked the whole school and made them wonder why she did it in the 1st place. That didn’t seem like her.

“I don’t think I would have ever had the idea to start my own club with your popularity. It wouldn’t be easier just to settle into an existing club and just coast along.”

“Sure, I could have joined the student government club or the debate team club, heck I could have even told me something like the music club, which is super popular. It could have just coasted along and not really done anything or contributed anything, but it doesn’t seem as fun.

“You know, I just wanted to do something fun for me, not something that I can only be praised for just doing the bare minimum.”

“You know what I mean, _____?” Sayori said with a smile. The way she walked was a relatively leisurely pace that I always try to match even though I was almost a foot taller than her.

“Maybe that’s just the way I see things! The fact you started it on your own with a few of the popular girls without a bunch of hangers-on and fan club decided to join. Is pretty special.”

“To be fair, I’m going to assume it was Monika’s reputation and being seen as so popular that made our club be smaller than it’s supposed to be. Most people who wanted to join the club felt intimidated, knowing she’s a part of it. You know what I mean?”

I could see it. Monika is the kind of girl you see, and everyone likes, but no one wants to get close to like she’s royalty or something. I know for me; I wouldn’t have joined the club last year if asked; I would be too nervous about making an ass of myself in front of the whole school. And with all of my extracurriculars, I didn’t have the time for either.

Even if she had, he told me that she had wanted me to join such a little-known club at the time. It would have felt too intimate, more so than many of the school’s other clubs, since the membership was so strict and small. Like exclusive to all the members are the school’s well-liked classmates, the elite and most popular.

“Now you’re the vice president, and Monika is the president of the club itself!”

“Well, between you and me? I get the feeling that Monika just really liked having a club that there wasn’t any internal debate and politics going on all the time. those clubs are more popularity contest than actually doing something fun, from what I can tell, at least.”

“Yeah.” Nodding my head. Remember being a background to them last year and knowing how high strung everyone was in those clubs.

“Well, we are looking for new members! I was hoping you’d join! I know you said you wanted to take it easy, but the literature club is so chill!”

“Well, see, Sayori, I just want to relax its senior year, and the classwork isn’t going to be easy on any of us.”

“Exactly, you haven’t even socialized much the last two years. The first year you just seemed to shrink into the wall, and last year it was a single-minded determination for both academics and extracurriculars. Don’t you want to do something that you can interact with people and make some friends?!”

“I’ll think about it today. Besides, I got you as a friend, isn’t that enough?”

“Great after school, I’ll pick you up, and you can see the club for yourself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: well, that’s the first chapter done and written. And on the anniversary of when I made my ao3 account, I felt like today would be the perfect day to publish it. Remember to comment, leave a kudos, and subscribe!


End file.
